


let it slip

by came0s



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, ginran - Freeform, rangin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/came0s/pseuds/came0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a momentary lapse of judgement, he’d convince himself later - Gin must’ve been drunk on the scent of her skin as the three words spilled oh-so-carelessly from his thin lips. GinRan</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it slip

Gin and Rangiku were experienced lovers, in every sense of the term.

He had long since memorised the fleshy map of her body through years and years of practice; her skin was one that he knew almost (if not better) than his own. Sensitive places in which she liked to be touched, caressed, nipped or licked were carefully recorded in the man’s head, stored away in some inner filing cabinet for future reference. The dip in between Ran’s neck and shoulder was a place Gin’s lips were well-acquainted with - the gentle curve of her spine felt comfortably familiar under his long, bony fingers as they gently moved down towards to her round bottom.

Oh yes, those endless nights spent in the cramped confines of their beds at the academy had been a learning experience of its own. The quiet innocence of virginity was something that quickly became lost to Gin and Rangiku; their steamy sessions of lovemaking left no room for blushes or bashfulness. They taught each other excitedly, more than happy to explore the realms of indecency in effort to find a new climax.

But back then, sex was merely a pastime and love a game reserved for adults. As teenagers, unused to these rushes of hormones and emotions, they took their nights spent together for granted. Alas, the sudden change of pace as they moved up the ranks of the Gotei Thirteen took Gin and Rangiku by surprise, and it was around the time that Gin became taichou of the third company that things began to drastically change.

Their late night rendezvous’ became few and far between, and filled less with a basic mutual feeling of pleasure than a deeply-rooted satisfaction. Their sessions were slower and stretched out, dripping with passion and tainted with desperation. Gin’s heart throbbed harder than it used to, and Rangiku’s beauty seemed shinier than before; he wanted to please her. He wanted their nights to be something more than just sex. And so, slowly , their emotions evolved, and lovemaking became exactly that - lovemaking.

“Ran,” Gin’s breath came out in hot pants as the woman in question sat on his bare lap, naked and slowly kissing his sinewy neck. A sheen of sweat glazed her arched back, and her hair, shining gold in the low light, was tangled as he ran his hands through it.

“… Yeah?” Rangiku’s eyes were half-lidded and darkened with lust - her cheeks burned red, but the shade suited her. She looked like a goddess, and Gin’s words caught in his throat as she draped her arms lazily around his shoulders.

“God, yer beautiful,” he said, head buried into the crook of her neck. The sentence bubbled out of him as her fingers toyed with the silver hairs at the base of his head. It was a momentary lapse of judgement, he’d convince himself later - Gin must’ve been drunk on the scent of her skin as the next few words spilled oh-so-carelessly from his thin lips. “I love ya.”

At the time, it had felt like a simple truth. Gin had cut off any reply with deep kisses, pushing Rangiku down onto the bed and crawling over her, hands roaming wildly over her womanly curves. They made love. Real love. The kind of love that left him reeling for days, weeks, months, years afterwards. The sheets were surprisingly cool against their heated skin as they settled down under the covers, but her eyes were piercing him through the darkness like small flames.

“Hey, Gin,” Rangiku whispered, lips tickling his shoulder, “Did you… Did you mean what you said? Before?”

“Hm?” Gin played the fool. He’d been hoping his words had gotten lost in the flurry of hot pants and languid kisses - but he should’ve known better. Ran wasn’t the type to let something like that go.

“Y’know,” she said, voice still low and eyes no doubt focused on his closed ones. “When you said that you loved me. Did you mean it?”

Cracking open a pale blue orb, Gin regarded Rangiku evenly. The moonlight was caught in her hair, and gently illuminated the curve of her soft cheek. He grinned mischievously and rolled over her, hands slamming down on either side of her golden head.

“Instead o’ sayin’ it,” he breathed huskily, “Why dun' I just show ya again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first ever post on here, and I'm very grateful to be accepted into this site! Please feel free to leave any comments below. <3


End file.
